


Spring Breakening

by NoHomoNovak



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Modern Era, Multi, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHomoNovak/pseuds/NoHomoNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide that spending a day and a half in a minivan during Spring Break is a good idea. Basically just a bunch of my lame headcanons with a lame title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Breakening

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in a LONG time, so I'm a little rusty. Bear with me, hopefully my writing will smooth out eventually. I just need to see my Spring Awakening children happy. In my head I always imagine certain actors, so I'll add a comment with who I visualize playing everyone. Of course, this is just me, you can imagine these dorks as anyone you please. Enjoy!

“Where the fuck is Otto?” Moritz groaned, peering out his living room window. “He said he’d be here twenty minutes ago.”

“You know him, he’s probably lost.” Offered Melchior, sprawled on floor, not even bothering to open his eyes. Georg came in from the kitchen, a can of Pringles tucked under his arm. 

“It doesn’t even matter,” he said through a mouthful of chips, “we can’t leave until Hanschen and Ernst get here.”

Moritz flopped down on the floor next to Melchior, biting his nails worriedly. “The girls are probably at the beach house already, and we’re gonna be a day late, what if they decide to go home before we even get there? Wendla has the key, so if they leave we’ll be locked out and -”

“Moritz.” The babbling immediately stopped at Melchior’s quiet voice. Embarrassment clouded the messy-haired boy’s face, and he dropped his head onto his knees. Melchior went on. “This is our last spring break in high school, we just need to relax and enjoy it, alright? The girls may get there early but that won’t be a problem. We’ll just drive a little faster.”

Silence descended over the living room, the only sound Georg’s chewing and the gentle hum of the AC. Though it was only spring, summer weather had arrived. Grass withered and pavement cracked under the intense heat, prompting most of the town to travel elsewhere for the week-long break. The small senior class, made up of six boys and five girls, decided almost unanimously to pile into separate cars and take the day-and-a-half journey to Wendla’s family beach house on the northern coast. While the girls had left earlier that morning, the boys had lagged: as per usual. Half of them hadn’t yet arrived at Moritz’s house: their designated meeting place. 

“Do you think -” 

Georg was interrupted by two quick honks from outside. After a flurry of collecting pillows and bags, everyone sprinted into the brutal heat to finally begin their journey. Unfortunately for the group, the only car large enough to take all of them was an eight-seat minivan that belonged to Otto’s mother. Though not the most fashionable option, it would do the job.

“Hop in kids, let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Georg hooted, launching his luggage into the trunk.

“We can’t. Hanschen and Ernst aren’t here yet.” Melchior sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Hanschen lives right down the street, what could they possibly be -”

“Wait! Guys, wait!” The trio turned to see Ernst sprinting toward them, Hanschen not far behind. 

“Oh Jesus,” Melchi muttered, seeing Hanschen’s ruffled hair and Ernst’s too-red lips. One could only infer what had caused the two boys to run so late. Moritz shoved his bag in the trunk with Georg’s and reached over to take Melchior’s as well.

Ernst doubled over, panting roughly after his wild sprint. Hanschen was in slightly better shape, but sweat still dripped from his white-blond hair. 

“Well what a shame,” he laughed, “we made it.” Gently, he unhooked Ernst’s bag from his shoulder and stashed both of their duffels in the little space left among the other bags. Moritz, chattering excitedly, clambered in the van with Melchi. Georg took shotgun, teasing Otto about the mom-car. Now alone, out of sight of the other boys, Ernst moved closer and attempted to smooth down Hanschen’s wild hair. 

“It’s really obvious what we’ve been doing, Hanschen,” Ernst fretted. The swelling in his lips was almost as amusing to Hanschen as the flush creeping up his cheeks. Ernst blushed so easily, and Hanschen never tired of seeing his face turn cherry at a subtle stroke or teasing kiss. He stepped into Ernst’s personal space, forcing the smaller boy to tilt his chin into the air. Hanschen took the opportunity to gently press their mouths together. Immediately, Ernst’s lips yielded to the familiar taste, and a small noise rose from his throat. 

“Come on,” Moritz shouted from inside the van, banging his palm against the back window. “We’ve got to get going, we’re already late!”

Hanschen calmly flipped him off, but Ernst, even rosier than before, dragged his boyfriend into the van and shut the door tightly. 

“Road trip!” Georg yelled, throwing his hands out the sunroof as Otto peeled away from the curb. The rest of the car responded with varying whoops and cheers of excitement, and even Hanschen cracked a smile at Ernst’s delight. 

Moritz bounced in his seat, hands wringing the seatbelt not with nerves, for once, but with anticipation for the vacation ahead. Although Melchior agreed, he knew one huge obstacle stood in the way of the boys enjoying their break:

Surviving thirty hours in a car together.


End file.
